Death by Moonshine/Transcript
On a dirt road in the forest... Frank Knight: Hey, , do you know what this red light means on the dashboard? It's been blinking for a while. I just hope this clunker makes it home before beer o'clock! Frank: You're saying it's the fuel indicator? But... The tank was nearly full this morning! I can't believe this! Just what we need, getting stranded in the woods like a couple of girl scouts. Frank: You're right, , if we call the station for help we'll never live it down! At least I won't! Just wait until Andrea finds out I can't even be trusted to fill up the car. Frank: Genius idea, ! We should go to that little bar we've just passed by! The Mad Cow! Somebody will help us out with a can of gas! A few moments later, at The Mad Cow Bar... Frank: At least the car was kind enough to stop near the only bar in the forest! What do you think of the place, ? I've been here a couple of times... It's the only decent place around here. Frank: You think the decoration's weird? Well, yeah, it's tacky, but, you know, it's just a jive bar, not an art gallery, ha-ha! Frank: Oh, you mean this... This... Holy smokes! You're right! What's wrong with that decoration?! OK folks, nobody moves until <Rank> has examined the place! Chapter 1 Investigate Mad Cow Bar. Frank Knight: Agreed, , a human head on the trophy mount definitely takes tacky to a whole new level! I know the woman who runs this joint, I'll find her for you straight away. Frank: Hey! Hey, Betty-Lou, come over here for a minute! wants to know if you recognize this man! Betty-Lou: Eeeek! It's Sammy, Sammy the Swindler! I mean, Sammy Duncan! Of course I recognize him! He's a regular, he... Betty-Lou: Aaaaaahhh... Frank: Betty-Lou? Ah, well, I guess the severed head was too much for her. But don't worry about her, , we'll talk to her when she's feeling better. Frank: I see you've already arranged to have this head sent to Roxie. Imagine her excitement when she opens the parcel! Frank: And you've already made some progress with the crime scene, too! A broken blackboard? My eyes are too old for puzzles in this dim light, , but you're really good with patching things up! Frank: And you've found a wallet with the name "Sammy" on it? You're right, : Betty-Lou said the victim was called Sammy! Good idea, let's see what he kept in there! Autopsy Victim's Head. Roxie: Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely severed head you've brought back! Roxie: It was hacked off with a sharp blade, by a single cut, while the victim was still alive. But you'll need the actual murder weapon to be sure. Roxie: But check this out, : I found egg white in the wound! Quite a lot of it, all along the edges of the gash! Roxie: Egg whites are a rural home remedy for bleeding. Entirely un-scientific, but popular. And cute! Exactly the kind of thing my great-aunt Aurora would have done! Frank: She would have done... what, Roxie? Chop off someone's head and put it on display in the local bar? And then... make an omelet? Roxie: No, Frank, I'm saying the killer tried to stop the bleeding with eggs! Probably so as not to leave a trail of blood while carrying the head to the bar. Roxie: I can't help you find the missing body, but I can tell you you're looking for a killer who uses eggs, ! Examine Broken Blackboard. Frank: I see you've restored the blackboard you found, . What does it say? "No credit given - except to Sammy"? Frank: You're right, : that message on the blackboard can only be about the victim! Frank: I agree, it's best if we go and see if Betty-Lou's feeling better. I bet she can tell us more about the victim! Talk to Betty-Lou about the victim. Frank: Are you feeling better, Betty-Lou? wants to ask you a few questions about the victim. Betty-Lou: Oh, I'm alright... I've seen uglier things on a regular Saturday night here, ha-ha! Now, can I re-open the bar? People 'round here get cranky without their drinks! Frank: Not before you've told us a little bit about this blackboard found. Seems like Sammy was a well-liked customer... Yet the board was smashed to pieces! Betty-Lou: Sammy Duncan always settled his bills, it's true! But where did he get the money? It ain't like he had a job! Folk here notice a kid with a wad of cash and a loud mouth. Betty-Lou: People talked. And talk ain't good for business. And you two pokin' round lookin' for corpses ain't no good either! This is a reputable pub for reputable drinks! Betty-Lou: That's why I banned Sammy from the bar! And how right I was! Look what he brought me: cops and trouble! Trouble and cops! Now, order a drink or get out! Examine Victim's Wallet. Frank: So, you've found a newspaper ad in the victim's wallet, ? I guess you'll want to take a closer look at the faded message under it. Attention to detail, right? Examine Newspaper Ad. Frank: Nicely done, ! You retrieved the message on the ad you've found in the victim's wallet! What does it say? "Sammy, we should get it! Vanessa K"? Frank: Wait, you're saying you know a Vanessa Kimmel? Small world, the Bayou... The victim knew her, too, it seems! Frank: I agree, if this Vanessa chick and the victim were looking for flats together, they were probably a couple. She even drew a little heart! Oh, to be young again, eh! Frank: You're right, , we'd better find Vanessa and ask her about this ad. Talk to Vanessa Kimmel about moving in together with the victim. Vanessa: Sammy's dead? But... But... I counted on him! And now he ups and dies on me? Why does everything end in disaster for me in this awful place? Frank: Hm... I'm not really good at relationship advice, Vanessa... But do tell a bit more about your boyfriend. You were going to live together, isn't that true? Vanessa: Boyfriend? No, I was just... seeing him. I liked how... smart he was! He had ideas! He could have made it anywhere! Vanessa: And me, I'd have done anything, anything to leave the Bayou, ! Vanessa: I told him we'd both find jobs in the city. Better jobs than working in The Mad Cow, and... whatever sordid things Sammy did in the forest. Vanessa: I begged him to leave with me and never look back! He'd still be alive if only he'd listened! , YOU get away from here while you still can! (After talking to Vanessa Kimmel) Frank: I don't know, , Vanessa's clearly a sandwich short of a picnic! But you're right, she did mention that the victim did something sordid in the forest. It might be a lead... Frank: OK, OK, just don't expect me to camp out there overnight. You know how I feel about the great outdoors! Investigate Creepy Forest. Frank: I don't like the look of this forest, . These dolls hanging from the trees all over, they give me the creeps! Frank: And so do these broken porcelain pieces you've found! Frank: Evidence, schmevidence! Easy for you to say, you haven't been cursed by a doll! Restore the pieces if you insist, but I want to go on record stating that I officially... Frank: Wait, you've found an empty barrel, too? Why didn't you start with this? The barrel changes everything, the barrel needs prompt examination! Frank: And there's a note on it as well? "I'll drink this to your death, Sammy!" Whoa! This message was clearly intended for our victim! Sure, I'll help check what was in that barrel! Examine Broken Porcelain. Frank: Did I mention this forest gives me the creeps, ? And that I hate these dolls? OK, I understand you wanted to restore it... But we can break it again now, right? Frank: Listen, why don't we go back to The Mad Cow, ? I mean, having a pub for a crime scene, it doesn't get any better than that! Frank: OK, I'll get the forensic kit and see if we can collect something from this doll. I just hope I don't have another voodoo curse coming! Examine Porcelain Doll. Frank: I'm still not sure this doll will bring us anything but trouble, . But at least you got a decent DNA sample off it! Frank: You say you can run the DNA through the database yourself? That's great, but don't we have lab rats for this sort of work? OK, OK, let's go and see if the DNA turns up a match! Examine DNA. Frank: So, you've found a match for the DNA on the doll in the forest, ? Frank: The DNA belongs to a 30-year-old man who lives near the woods? By the name of Bertie Cornman? Frank: Hmm, a grown man with a doll... After the mad survivalists and voodoo maniacs, how many more weirdos can crawl out of this woodwork, ? I can't wait to meet this one! Talk to Bertie about the dolls in the forest. Bertie: Well, I'm not surprised Sammy's dead. I told him the dolls would kill him. Frank: Is that so? And why would your dolls do such a thing, Bertie? Bertie: Sleep deprivation. The dolls turn mean if they can't sleep! And Sammy disturbed them, meandering around in the woods at night! Bertie: The dolls guard the spirit of my little sister, Lizzie. She drowned near this place many years ago. We must do what the dolls want, so Lizzie rests in peace! Frank: Hm, and so you made sure Sammy wouldn't disturb your dolls again, and killed him, right?? Bertie: No, I didn't! But I won't miss him now that he's gone, that's true! Examine Barrel. Frank: Wow, , you have the extraordinary skill to collect drops of liquid even from an empty barrel! How I wish I could do that! Frank: Just kidding, ! I agree, this is our most promising lead so far, well done! Let's send the sample to the lab! Analyze Transparent Liquid. ''Yann'': Hello ! I hope Frank's mood swings aren't giving you any trouble? The countryside can disturb his psyche... But I have some test results to cheer you up! Yann: The barrel you found in the woods, guess what was in it: a mix of fermented fruit, sugar, and ethanol. In other words: distilled liquor. Yann: I compared the samples to thousands of known recipes of commercialized brands. And it didn't match any of them. Which means the liquor is home-made. Illegally, as you've guessed. Yann: Home-made liquor used to be called moonshine, because it's brewed secretly in the dead of night. Quite poetic, isn't it, ! Frank: Poetic?! Did you see the threatening message on the barrel? "I'll drink this to your death, Sammy!" It's the killer who drinks that moonshine, Yann! Frank: Which means the sooner we arrest the killer, the sooner the booze becomes police property! , I'm counting on you to find this booze-addict killer extra fast! Later in the forest... Frank: , I feel we're just stumbling in the dark. Let's see: Sammy Duncan's severed head was found in The Mad Cow. Frank: The owner, Betty-Lou, says the victim wasn't welcome in her bar. Something to do with showing off his money. Frank: Bertie Cornman said Sammy wasn't welcome in the forest, either! Apparently, the victim disturbed Bertie's dolls with some kind of night-time job... Frank: ... probably brewing moonshine. Which also earned Sammy a death threat. Frank: And then there's Vanessa, who was in a relationship with the victim, and... Wait... Isn't that her on that boat over there, ? Frank: Wait... What do you mean she's escaping? Holy booze, you're right! She's trying to get away on that boat! Frank: Hey, you! Crazy lady! You are under arrest! Stop that boat right now! Chapter 2 Frank Knight: You're right, ! That's Vanessa on a boat, and she's trying to escape! I bet she killed Sammy, that's why she's running away! Frank: Hey, you! Crazy lady! You are a suspect in a murder investigation! You can't go anywhere! Get off that boat immediately! Vanessa: I'm so sorry, ! I never meant to escape! This is Sammy's boat, I cast it off by accident! Frank: I hope for your sake you're telling the truth! will talk to you! Frank: I agree, , if this boat belonged to the victim, we must search it and make sure Vanessa hasn't gotten rid of vital evidence! Question Vanessa Kimmel about her attempted escape. Vanessa: , I didn't mean to steal Sammy's boat, I swear! Vanessa: I was just collecting my personal belongings! I spent the night here with Sammy once... He poured me a glass of moonshine, we sat on the deck, drinking... It was so romantic! Frank: Look, miss, we ain't got time for nostalgia! Cut to the chase or I'll have you handcuffed to a crocodile until you... Frank: Sorry, . You're right, that's no way to talk to a witness. Vanessa, what were you really doing on the boat of a murder victim? Vanessa: , you know how much I want to escape the Bayou! Vanessa: Sammy promised to get me out of here, so I gave him all my savings. Vanessa: But I soon found out Sammy lied to me! He used my money to start one of his businesses! Now I'm trapped here more than ever! Vanessa: Please, , believe me! I only want what's mine, so I can leave this dreadful place! The things I had to do to earn this money, you don't want to know! Investigate Sammy's Boat. Frank: Are you sure it's the right moment to go fishing, ? 'Cause you won't find much other than fishing equipment in this box, trust me! Frank: Now THAT thing, with the rusty metal teeth, I'm not touching it with a barge pole, ! What on earth is it?! Frank: An alligator trap? With a serial number that needs to be reconstructed? Well, I'd rather it hacks YOUR fingers off than mine, haha! Examine Metal Trap. Frank: You managed to restore the number on the alligator trap, ? Good, just please keep it out of my face! Hopefully Hannah can tell us who the proud owner is! Analyze Serial Number. Hannah: , the alligator trap you found on the victim's boat was purchased by a certain Joe Littlehat. Hannah: I checked the database to see if he has an alligator-hunting license, but he doesn't. He's hunting alligators illegally. Frank: A poacher? That means we can confiscate his trap, ! Wait, I know what we can do with it: leave it on Andrea's chair, ha-ha! Frank: Of course, , I AM taking this seriously. This Joe Littlehat obviously knew the victim, and that's what we'll focus on. Like professionals, yes. Ask Joe Littlehat if he knew the victim. Frank: Mr Littlehat, you'd better be cooperative! I don't trust people who hunt reptiles. I fear for the safety of my pet turtle. Joe: We all have to be hunters to survive in the Bayou, . You are hunters, too, chasing after the killer who chopped off Sammy Duncan's head! Frank: Speaking of Sammy: what was your trap doing on the victim's boat, Mr Littlehat? Joe: Oh, I must have forgotten it when I popped over for a drink! Sammy brewed good moonshine! His boat was a floating bar for people who didn't like The Mad Cow. Joe: We'd drink, play cards, I'd make an omelet... My omelets are excellent. I poach the eggs myself! I may be poor, but I don't skimp on quality ingredients! Joe: But I assure you we did nothing wrong! And your turtle - make sure you don't lose it in the forest, Detective Knight. I have many traps out there! (After talking to Joe Littlehat) Frank: Did you hear that, ? Did this poacher just threaten Duke? Frank: Alright, I'm calm now... Sorry, , I've been on edge all day. The Bayou brings out the worst in me. Frank: You want to go back to the forest? You're right, plenty of clues point there: dolls, a moonshine still... What else will we find this time? Investigate Forest Tree. Frank: Holy smoke, , you really outdid yourself this time! This headless body can't be anyone but the victim's! We must get it to Roxie straight away! Frank: And you've found a wrecked bicycle, with Sammy's name on it, right next to the body! Frank: , this will bring us closer to the killer with the speed of a... a wrecked bicycle, but you know what I mean! Let's see what we can collect from it! Autopsy Victim's Body. Roxie: Two autopsies in one investigation, it's like happy hour in the morgue! Roxie: First, I can confirm the body you found in the forest and the severed head in The Mad Cow both belonged to the same person: Sammy Duncan. Roxie: But here's the good stuff: there was a strange symbol on the victim's skin: a small rectangle with a line in the middle. From the wound, I can tell he got it shortly after he died. Roxie: It's too symmetrical to be an accidental injury, so it must have been left on Sammy's skin on purpose, by the killer. Frank: Ah well, this is a real discovery, ... We're going to go reeeeeal far with that one, you know? Roxie: Don't worry, you only have to go as far as Russell's office! He already has a theory about what the symbol means. Good luck! In Russell's office... Russell: Ah, yes, the rectangle with the line in the middle, on the victim's skin. For a long time, I couldn't guess what it was. Then it hit me. Frank: Aaaaand...? Care to share that moment of illumination with us, Russell? Russell: With pleasure! The symbol is a domino. As you know, every domino has two sides, each with a maximum of six dots. In the game, you have to match the numbers - the dots - to fit a certain pattern. Frank: It's a fascinating theory, Mr Genius Profiler, but... Correct me if I'm wrong: there isn't a single dot on this supposed domino! Russell: Frank, you'd make a lousy criminal: you can't keep a thought to yourself. But well spotted: this domino is a double zero. It is both the strongest and the weakest tile, depending on your opponent. Russell: In this case, the victim is dead. The message is simple: we played, you lost. Russell: The message implies a close relationship between the killer and the victim. As if the murder was part of a game they played. Frank: Whatever you say, Russell. In any case, is right: one thing the message clearly tells us is that the killer plays dominoes. Examine Victim's Bicycle. Frank: OK, so you've collected hair from the victim's bicycle, ! Now what? Frank: Ah, right, considering the state of this bike, someone clearly held a grudge against the victim. Hopefully, this hair sample will tell us who it is! Analyze Hair. Yann: Guys, the hair sample you collected from the victim's bicycle is not human hair. It just looks like it. Yann: But it's synthetic. Most likely, it comes from a doll. Frank: Hair from a doll? Oh, but is right, it can only mean one thing: Bertie Cornman! Frank: It must have been him who damaged the victim's bike! Sure, I'm ready for another chat with him! Talk to Bertie about wrecking the victim's bicycle. Bertie: I know, it wasn't nice to ruin Sammy's bicycle. But it was to protect my sister's dolls! Sammy kept coming back to the forest, I wanted him to stay away! Bertie: Sammy wanted to cut down the trees! To build a big moonshine still! I couldn't let it happen! Frank: I see! So, what did you do to make sure Sammy'd never bother you again, Bertie? Bertie: I took action! I threw eggs at him! I stole all the eggs from Betty-Lou's kitchen one night, and threw them all at Sammy! But he only laughed! Bertie: So then I wrecked his bike so he couldn't come back. I'm sorry! It was to protect my dolls! But I didn't kill him, , I promise! Examine Fishing Equipment. Frank: , this boat is like a floating junkyard, every single object you find is weirder than the one before. A Bible for children, in the fishing box? Seriously? Frank: The cover looks tattered... You know what, for once I agree: I bet there will be more surprises when you've recovered the faded writing on it. Examine Children's Bible. Frank: , you restored the writing on that Bible you found! "Sammy, never stray away from the right path - Padre Rafael". Frank: Hm, Sammy the Swindler read the Bible? Who'd have thought! He looks a bit old for this edition, though, don't you think, ? Frank: Good thinking! The priest who wrote on the book must have known the victim well. Let's find this Padre Rafael! Ask Padre Rafael about the victim. Frank: Padre, wants to ask you about Sammy Duncan. You see, he was murdered, and we found this Bible on his boat. Any chance that he... confessed to you who killed him? Padre Rafael: Confession is done by the living, not by the dead. But yes, I've known Sammy for many years. I wrote that message on his Bible when he was a little boy. Padre Rafael: Sadly, faith wasn't as important to Sammy as drinking and running scams. But I always hoped he'd redeem himself. Padre Rafael: That's why I visited Sammy every week. We talked, he offered me some moonshine... He said he brewed it himself! Padre Rafael: And his girlfriend made the best huevos rancheros, with free-range eggs! That poor girl, I wonder what haunts her. She looks troubled. Padre Rafael: Oh, I fear for young people today, . They lose their way so easily, and life is hard in the Bayou. A while later... Frank: Hm, it looks like Sammy's moonshine distillery was the worst-kept secret of the forest! Everyone drinks the stuff! Frank: It also explains why Sammy refused to leave the Bayou with Vanessa. He was busy selling moonshine to everyone! Frank: Sammy really fooled that poor girl, too, taking all her savings! Frank: And , why do you think that woman looks always so disheveled? Vanessa, I mean, she... Frank: Wait, what's happening?! Are those gunshots?! You heard that, too, right?! Frank: Yes, I'm ready! Finally some action in this dump! Let's hurry before we miss out on it! Chapter 3 Frank Knight: , if you want my opinion, the most important thing we've learned so far is that the victim had a prosperous business selling moonshine in the Bayou! Frank: Everyone drinks the stuff! Except me! Frank: Wait, what is that?! Yes, I heard it, too! A gunshot, you say?! Frank: They're coming from the boat?! Do you think Vanessa is causing trouble again? Frank: Yes, I'm ready! Let's hurry there before we miss out on the action! I mean, before someone gets hurt! On Sammy's boat... Joe: , tell that stubborn old priest to put his gun down! Padre Rafael: , tell that filthy alligator thief to put HIS gun down! Frank: Shut up, both of you! One more word and will have you... Wait! You can tell us ONE thing. What's this whole mess about? Padre Rafael: It was Joe who pulled his gun first! He started it, , he... Frank: ENOUGH! will search this place while you two get a grip on yourselves! Not a word more! Investigate Boat's Deck. Frank: A torn paper? Come on, , there's no way Joe and Padre Rafael were arguing over a piece of paper! And that tray is disgusting. Frankly, I'd just chuck it in the river. Frank: Seriously, if we've got nothing more interesting to do, I'll just take a nap in the deckchair. It's been a long day. Frank: Yeah, I know, you don't need to nag, . The paper will be duly restored, and the tray searched. I'll help, straight away! Examine Torn Paper. Frank: So, the paper you restored is a flyer advertising moonshine? Frank: "New! Pacific Moonshine! Only at the Mad Cow!" Wow, I didn't know Betty-Lou sold moonshine, too! Maybe we finally get to taste it! Frank: What is it now, ? What threatening message? Ah, this, on the bottom! "I told you I won't tolerate competition! Betty-Lou." Frank: Hm, OK, you have a point there, . This threat was obviously intended for our victim. Let's question Betty-Lou about it! Ask Betty-Lou about her moonshine label. Frank: Betty-Lou, have you got anything to say about the moonshine flyer and threatening note found on the victim's boat? Betty-Lou: I told you, I kicked Sammy out of my bar! Then I heard the little rascal started to make his own booze... Whatever floats his boat! Betty-Lou: Except that darn moonshine was actually quality stuff! It started to turn customers away from my bar! Betty-Lou: It pissed me off! So I decided to produce my own moonshine, and made sure he knew about it! Frank: Hm... Betty-Lou, I know one has to be tough in your line of work. But kicking the victim out of your bar is one thing. Sending him threatening messages is quite another! Betty-Lou: The bar is my livelihood, Officers. What was I to do? Sit around in the empty lounge and play dominoes with Vanessa? She doesn't even show up for half her shifts! Betty-Lou: Kids these days, they have no work ethic, . They all want to make a quick buck without hard work. So I have to do everything! Betty-Lou: I'm too busy to go around killing them! Now, if you don't mind, I have to go back to work! You know all hell breaks loose when people don't get their drinks! Examine Messy Tray. Frank: You found a domino on the tray, ? Well done for not chucking the whole thing overboard like I told you! Frank: Hahahahaha, you're right! That domino is forged! Someone tried to draw extra dots on it! Who'd fall for such a bad trick, I wonder? Joe: No-one, that's who! Only that devious devil of a priest thought I could be fooled by it! Frank: What? Padre Rafael made this crooked domino? Are you telling me THAT's the reason you two were shooting at each other? Frank: , I can't deal with these people any more! They are all crazy! I'm not qualified to help them! Frank: Hm, you're right, we know the killer plays dominoes... Frank: So it's possible that one of these two crazies is not only crazy, but also a murderer. Frank: Joe seems eager to talk, I agree, let's start with him! Ask Joe about the stand-off with the priest. Joe: I caught Padre cheating at dominoes. A priest! Cheating! At dominoes! Did you see that fake piece?! Frank: Never mind Padre now, will set him straight. But Sammy Duncan was killed by a domino enthusiast... Can you see where I'm going with that? Joe: Sammy and I had more important things to do than play dominoes! We ran a business together. In the... home-made beverage industry. Our product was already a hit in the Bayou! Frank: What? The infamous moonshine distillery? Sammy ran it with YOU? Joe: I supplied the ingredients. Who better than a poacher? I know the forest like the back of my hand! And the recipe was mine! Joe: Honestly, Detective Knight, you should try our product! You'd understand why I take such pride in it! And that I had no reason to kill my partner while business was going so well! (After talking to Joe Littlehat) Frank: What's wrong with these people, ? I'm out of my depth here in the Bayou. Everyone drinks and argues... Frank: Yeah, alright, I drink and argue, too. But at least I do it in the city! It's different back there! Frank: I agree, , we should go and talk to that crazy, cheating, gun-wielding priest. He probably has a rational explanation to all this. Let's go. Ask Padre Rafael about his argument with Joe. Padre Rafael: I know it's the end, . I admit everything! I'm ready to face justice! Frank: What? You killed Sammy Duncan? Personally, I thought it was the... Padre Rafael: No! No! I didn't kill Sammy Duncan! I cheat at dominoes! I can't help it, I'm addicted to the thrill! Oh, the shame! Frank: Oh, that... Well, don't beat yourself up about it, Padre. To err is human. I mean, I'm a police officer, and sometimes I... Padre Rafael: Of course I beat myself up! I'm the moral compass of this community! I'm the one giving hope to young people, like Sammy and Vanessa! I'm supposed to lead by example! Padre Rafael: , if people in the Bayou learn my secret, no-one will play dominoes with me again! Not even that halfwit Bertie Cornman! Padre Rafael: Sammy used to be the only one who knew my secret. That's why I asked him not to tell anyone! It was for everyone's sake in the Bayou! Frank: Of course, a priest cheating at dominoes... Biggest scandal of all times. One to kill for, obviously, right, Padre? Padre Rafael: What?! No! I'd never do anything like it, ! Later in the forest... Frank: , I'm dying for a drink. Can't we just pop back into The Mad Cow, for five minutes... Frank: You were going to suggest it? Really? Oh, I knew you were a good sport, ! Frank: What, you mean to search the place for new evidence? Because we still don't know who killed Sammy? Well, we can continue to not know for five more minutes, can't we...? Frank: Really, , you are tougher than my ex-wife and Andrea put together. OK, let's go back to the bar and investigate... Investigate Bar Tables. Frank: Nice work, . You've found an axe! Since Sammy's head was hacked off, this could just be the missing piece in this bloody puzzle! I see you're all set to collect more evidence from it! Frank: And you want to check what's in that ashtray on the table? Sure, why not? I won't try to talk you out of it, , you always end up being right! Examine Axe. Frank: Excellent job, partner! That blood sample you collected from the axe is going to wrap up this case really soon! It's on its way to the lab! Analyze Blood. Yann: , you must hear this: the blood you collected from the axe contained two blood types. One of them matched the victim's blood type... Yann: ... which proves what you already suspected: this axe is the murder weapon! Yann: And, to go back to the blood sample, needless to say the other blood type could have only come from the killer! Yann: So, we now know the killer's blood type: A-! Whoever it is, they're as good as caught, ! Examine Ashtray. Frank: You found a button in the ashtray, ? I don't know, I kind of expected something more exciting... Frank: What, you say it looks exactly like the buttons on the victim's shirt...? Frank: But, , we found his body in the forest, remember? So, how could this button have turned up here...? Frank: What? You want to bet? Okay, , you can kiss your five bucks goodbye now! Let's go back to the morgue and have a look at the victim's buttons! A few moments later, in the morgue... Frank: Okay, okay, no need to rub it in, . I owe you a fiver! You were right: the button you found in The Mad Cow's ashtray really came from the victim's shirt! Frank: And the only way this button could have ended up in the bar is if the killer tore it off the victim's shirt and brought it there! Frank: You know what, , I don't even mind losing the bet! This button will solve the case for us, as soon as Yann's had a good look at it! Analyze Shirt Button. Yann: , I found something interesting on this button you sent me. It's too small for good fingerprints, but I managed to isolate a couple of skin cells on the surface. Yann: And on closer inspection, the cell membranes exhibited a very specific deformity. It is unique to people suffering from a certain kind of dermatitis. Frank: Derma what? It almost sounds promising, Yann, if only I could grasp what exactly it means. Yann: It's an eczema: a visible, red patch on the skin. The victim didn't have it, so the skin cells can only be the killer's. Look out for that red skin rash, and you'll find your killer! After completing all tasks... Frank: You're right, , we have all the evidence we need! Arresting the killer will be a piece of cake for you now! And a beer for me, straight after! Take care of the killer now! Frank: Joe Littlehat, is arresting you for the murder of Sammy Duncan. Joe: What? No, it's all a mistake! I was out poaching that night, I can prove it! I caught two alligators! Frank: I'm sure both will be happy to testify in court for you, Joe. But found your blood on the murder weapon! And your skin cells on the victim's button! Frank: You were involved in Sammy's moonshine distillery. And Sammy wasn't called "the Swindler" for nothing. Did he cheat you out of money? Joe: The distillery was MINE, too! I created the recipe! But Sammy never admitted that he needed me! I just wanted a bit of personal recognition! And my share of the profit, naturally! Frank: A-ha! Is that why you left that domino sign on his skin? Killing him wasn't enough, you had to win the game, didn't you? Frank: It doesn't sound like a healthy business partnership to me, Joe. doesn't always agree with me, but in the end, I'm always right! Right, ? Frank: Well, OK, there was that button... And the doll in the forest I didn't want to restore... And the... Frank: Anyway, we all agree that you're arrested for murder, Joe Littlehat, and that's the end of it! ''Honorable Dante'': Joe Littlehat, you are accused of the murder of Sammy Duncan. It says here that you chopped off his head with an axe. Honorable Dante: It is also alleged that you threatened a turtle by the name of Duke, property of Frank Knight, officer of the PB Police... Wait... A turtle? Who submitted this charge? Joe: Uh, my lawyer told me that if I plead guilty to a lesser charge, I may get a shorter sentence for the murder. Honorable Dante: Really? Law school sure ain't what it used to be. Anyway, you killed Sammy Duncan because he refused to share the profits of your jointly operated moonshine still. Is that true? Joe: Sammy had success with the moonshine. But I supplied all the ingredients! Sammy owed me my share, but he wanted to keep all the money to himself! Honorable Dante: So you hacked his head off with an axe, and then tried to stop the bleeding with eggs? I see, you really had faith in your recipes... But the eggs turned out to be a key evidence against you. Honorable Dante: I just don't get why you decided to pin the head up on The Mad Cow's trophy mount? Joe: Well, it's just something hunters do. And I wanted to annoy Betty-Lou. She always spits in my beer at The Mad Cow. Honorable Dante: You're sentenced to 25 years, Joe Littlehat. And tell your lawyer I want to speak to his parents! They wasted their retirement fund on his education. All rise! Frank: You know, , I have a feeling that this investigation isn't quite complete yet. Frank: Sure, you put the killer behind bars, but... Don't you feel that there is still a missing piece? Frank: The moonshine! I never got to taste it! Additional Investigation Chief Andrea Marquez: , Frank, I need you to go to the forest and see if those hillbillies left anything there from their clandestine distillery. Frank: Like plenty of booze! You have a nose for choosing your officers' assignments, Andrea... Chief Marquez: Frank! Could you just try to be serious for once? I have more than eno- Frank: Alright, alright... Yeah, , let's go to the forest before mommy kicks our butts... ''Amy'': Wait, ! Frank: Hey, Amy! It's been a while since we've last seen you... Amy: I was on desk duty. But , I'm worried about Vanessa. I heard what happened, her trying to escape... She seems to be in trouble. Amy: I'd feel better if we could go check on her. When you're done in the forest, maybe we could go see Betty-Lou? Vanessa works for her, she might know how to reach her. Ask Betty-Lou if she knows where Vanessa is. Amy: Hello, Mrs Betty-Lou, is Vanessa here? Betty-Lou: She left... She said she didn't get enough money working in my establishment... I told her to clear off, go somewhere else and see for herself if I was paying her that bad... Amy: What? But... Any idea where she could have gone? Betty-Lou: No, and I don't give a damn! You think I can waste time wondering about stuff like that? I'm running a business here! (After talking to Betty-Lou Logan) Amy: , it seems Vanessa is still trying to run from the Bayou, and still struggling to get enough money to do it... But where could she be now? Amy: Good idea! We can still have a look around the bar and see if we can find a clue about Vanessa's whereabouts! Investigate Mad Cow Bar. Amy: Hm, I don't know what this torn photo you picked up will show once you've restored it, , but I hope it will help us find Vanessa! Examine Torn Photo. Amy: Great job, , the photo you found at the bar is in one piece! Amy: This girl looks familiar... That blonde hair... That runny makeup... Wait! That's true! It's Vanessa on the picture! Amy: She is... Why does she wear such an outfit? Maybe she is a model, or... How could we be sure? Amy: Well spotted! There's a number at the bottom of the photo! We could probably find what this is about if we sent it to Hannah! Analyze Reference Number. Hannah: OK guys, I found the book matching the ref number on the photo you gave me... Pretty girl by the way... Hannah: This photo is from a book named "Lost Souls", a collection of pictures of the so called "lost souls"... Drug addicts, homeless people, foster care kids... And of course, street walkers. Amy: Do you mean that... that Vanessa is a prostitute?! Amy: Oh. Sorry, , I was raised in a small town near the mountains, and prostitution wasn't exactly part of the scenery... Amy: Or at least I didn't notice it. It's true my brother did deal with prostitutes through his job... I mean, he helped them, of course! He didn't... Haha. Amy: Oh, I've never told you about my brother, ? He used to be a police officer, too! I hope you can meet him one day, I'm sure you'd get along! Amy: He used to tell me about the cases he was working on. After a while, he became completely desensitized, but I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. Amy: I wonder what Vanessa faces everyday. Especially out here... The bayou is definitely not a welcoming place. Amy: She's... She could be... I mean, she's about the same age as me... Where is she? Amy: You're right, I wonder if Betty-Lou knew Vanessa is a prostitute... Let's ask her about it! Ask Betty-Lou if she knows about Vanessa being a prostitute. Amy: Betty-Lou, did you know Vanessa is a prostitute? Is that why you were not cooperative when we asked you where she is? Betty-Lou: When I found out she wanted to quit my bar for this... I just couldn't believe it! I'm giving her a decent job, but the only thing that counts is money! Betty-Lou: I was so mad when I saw her in this stupid book. I wanted to show her her true face, you know... But she just brushed it off. Betty-Lou: I don't know where she is right now. I don't give a damn... She wants to ruin her life, that's her problem! Betty-Lou: , you'll bump into Vanessa again, she's never far. I've got some clothes lying around if you intend to rummage around in the Bayou. But in the meantime, why don't you have a burger, on the house? Investigate Creepy Forest. Frank: Alright, , what did you find this time? What's written on this crate... "Snake Bite"... Sounds familiar... Frank: Yeah, maybe I'll remember if you find something interesting inside! Examine Alcohol Crate. Frank: , now I remember why this crate you found in the forest was familiar to me! Moonshine makers out here, time to time, they put a dead snake in a bottle. "Snake bite", got it? Frank: I know I shouldn't, but... I never tried it before and this stuff's pretty rare... A small gulp won't kill me anyway... Frank: ... Frank: ARGH! 'MOVE 'AT 'HING! P'EASE! Padre Rafael: Get away from him, serpent! Frank: I... I don' 'eel 'oo good 'ight n- Padre Rafael: Dear Lord! , I might know how to save your partner, but I'll need your help to identify what kind of venom it is. We have to be quick! Padre Rafael: Please, could you check this poor man's welts? It'll give us an idea of the seriousness of his condition. Examine Frank's Welts. Padre Rafael: Praise be to the Lord, ! Thanks to your sharp eye checking those welts, we know enough about the snake bite to figure out the antidote! Padre Rafael: The welts clearly show it's not a deadly snake, but your partner still needs medicine. How do you feel, Detective Knight? Frank: ... Padre Rafael: Oh dear... Luckily, an anti-venom can be made out of some local plants. If I give you the list, can you gather them for me, ? There's no time to lose! Investigate Forest Tree. Padre Rafael: Wonderful, ! You found all the ingredients to make a proper anti-venom! Padre Rafael: And you say your forensics expert can take care of producing the anti-venom? Perfect! You had better bring the plants and your partner back to your station straight away then! In Yann's lab... Yann: , the natural approach this priest proposed to cure the snake bite is pretty interesting, it'd be worth giving it a try! Chief Marquez: ! What happened to Frank?! Yann: Well, Andrea, it seems he tried a bayou's specialty, "Snake Bite". It's basically moonshine with a snake in the bottle. For some reason, this one bit him. Chief Marquez: Frank! You're totally irresponsible... What the hell were you thinking? Frank: ... Chief Marquez: Is he... Is he in danger? Yann: No. Thanks to and the recipe, I can make the anti-venom to fix him up! I'll just need some time. Analyze Anti-Venom. Yann: , I managed to create an anti-venom with the plants you gathered. And it worked remarkably well! How do you feel, Frank? Frank: A bit drowsy, but okay. Thanks. Russell: Ah, Frank, I've heard about your little misadventure. Doesn't the saying go "Once bitten, twice shy"? And yet... I find it fascinating how YOU never seem to learn from past mist- Frank: Don't even go there, pal. That has got NOTHING to do with what happened today! Russell: Hm, interesting. You're not even conscious of repeating the same pattern, just in a different shape. Russell: Really Frank, I wish you'd just let me analyze you some day. I could write a thesis about your psyche! Frank: Keep dreaming. Anyway, thanks for saving me, . I guess I owe thanks to that priest as well, right? Alright... Let's do this. Go see Padre Rafael to thank him. Frank: Padre... I, huh... I came to... Well, thanks for your help. Padre Rafael: Please, don't thank me, it's the Almighty you have to thank for putting me on your path. Frank: Sure... If you say so... Padre Rafael: This snake was a sign, my friend! A sign that you struggle to deal with things of the past... Some wounds are still open, I can feel it! Frank: Oh no, not you too! Look, I appreciate your concern, Padre, but the past's better left alone! Padre Rafael: You will have to face it one day, you know. , please take these vouchers for the botanist. Just in case your friend needs your help again... Later, at the station... Frank: Damn snake. I'm still having a headache... Amy: Sorry, Frank, but I'm more worried about Vanessa right now. Have you heard anything about her? and I have been trying to find her but she's disappeared... Frank: You shouldn't get so involved, Amy... You'll see, after a bit, you won't care anym- Chief Marquez: Frank, if you've got things to tell me, my office door is always opened. You don't need to write messages on beer coasters, for Pete's sake! Frank: Hey, hold on... This beer coaster ain't mine! What's written on it? "Dark secrets. Need to confess"? What kind of message is that? Amy: Wait! You're right, , there's some more writings on the other side of the beer coaster! Frank: Damn, it's all faded. Up for a little powder-challenge, ? We need to know what's written on that coaster! Examine Beer Coaster. Amy: Good job! You recovered the writings on that mysterious beer coaster. Let's see... "Tonight, 10 PM - V.K."... Is that some kind of meeting? Amy: Oh that's true, ! V.K. must stand for Vanessa Kimmel! So she sent us that beer coaster because she wants to meet us! But where? Frank: There's a tombstone on it... You're right , Vanessa must mean the cemetery. She sure as heck chose the right place to reveal dark secrets... Frank: Looks like this story's gonna take a dark turn... Hope you're ready, ! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts